Vehicles often traverse routes that have height limitations, such as underpasses, tunnels, and parking structures, etc. However, the height of a vehicle can be dynamic. For example, an operator may attach objects, such as a bike or a luggage rack, to the vehicle or attach a trailer to the vehicle. In such scenarios, the operator may forget that the vehicle is taller than normal (or, may not know what the height of the vehicle is the first place). Increasingly, vehicles and stationary infrastructure objects include cameras or other sensors (such as LiDAR, etc.) and are capable of communicating with vehicles through inter-vehicle communication. This inter-vehicle communication network is sometimes referred to as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication (sometimes referred to collectively as V2X communication).